


Alelos

by Irrelefante



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vamos en círculos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alelos

**Author's Note:**

> Reto 1 bajo la temática coffee shop de la comunidad ChangMinho. Palabras: barista + nocturno + caramelo.

Mamá veía pájaros donde no los había. Y al sol resplandecer hasta cegarle en medio de la noche. Y al viento crear remolinillos a su alrededor con los pétalos de _gipsófilas_ cuando se sumergía en la tina y se privaba del oxígeno por más de un minuto.

Mamá estaba mal.

Papá se enamoró de su carita de princesa, de su cabello de seda muriendo en bucles, y de sus manos moviéndose como ballerina cuando le servía el té. Siempre creyó que ella estaba bromeando cuando se lo decía.

_Las flores crecen en tus cabellos cuando me miras._

Palabras de una tontita enamorada.

Cuando consideró la posibilidad de que mamá creía en lo que le decía, yo llevaba en su vientre treinta y tres semanas. Casi un año de vida cuando él nos dejó.

No tengo idea cómo ella lidió conmigo los primeros años. Mi primer recuerdo es de nosotros tomando desayuno, ella ojeaba el periódico, de pronto se detuvo y me dijo cuánto le gustaba el café y como es que nunca se permitió tomarlo cuando mi padre estaba con nosotros. Me sonrió limpiamente, cogió un lapicero y comenzó a encerrar en círculos diferentes secciones.

_Te amo, Changmin. Puedo ser yo misma contigo._

La mayor parte del tiempo la visualizo con su uniforme de hospital. Un curso de apenas tres meses le permitió calificar como técnico de enfermería. Los horarios rotaban por semana. En ocasiones, cuando regresaba del turno de amanecida, se le olvidaba prepararme el desayuno y la merienda de media mañana, así que empecé a beberme el café con leche que sobraba en su termo. El sabor era no sólo amargo sino ácido pues empezaba a descomponerse por las tantas horas. Me recordaba a ella. Ese sabor rancio y persistente me acompañaba a esperar el bus en vez de su presencia de madre; y todo el trayecto al colegio elemental; y el regreso del instituto a casa.

¿Cómo es que nadie lo vio? Es que somos puntos dentro de un punto dentro de una gran esfera negra.

Por eso la compañía que me contrató no lo supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Yo ya había debutado como solista bajo sus alas con un mediano éxito, lo suficiente para que mi nombre quede guardado en casi todos los medios de comunicación de Corea del sur. Si esto salía al exterior por azares del destino, o si yo lo ventilaba como la razón de mi despido, ellos se verían envueltos en un escándalo en el que ningún accionista quisiera verse involucrado. Así que mandaron a mamá lejos, muy lejos, más allá de mi país.

Entre las actividades de mi carrera artística y las visitas a Japón que hago cada que tengo al menos dos días libres, el cuadernillo que es mi pasaporte tiene más contenido que mi lista de amigos, y el tiempo que paso en el aeropuerto es más del que le dedico a encontrar el sentido a los quiebres de esta vida.

 _Glaseado_ es una cafetería pequeña y poco atractiva que queda en el ala este del aeropuerto, cerca al tráfico de los vuelos nacionales. La mayor parte del tiempo no encuentro a nadie, salvo al muchacho de siempre quien se encarga de hacer todo y todo a la vez. Desde fuera sólo se le ve el gorro caqui que lleva el logo de la tienda. En vez de una campanilla, me anuncia el chirrido de las bisagras al ingresar. Minho, detrás del mostrador, despega la vista del DS3 rosa que lleva entre sus dedos; era de su hermana. Las cejas elevadas en curiosidad caen para que sus mejillas formen una sonrisa bonita, pequeña, profunda e inquieta.

-         Hola.

Mi vuelo nocturno sale de aquí a dos horas aun, así que tenemos todo ese tiempo para conversar. Así ha sido desde hace ya un par de años. Si llegué a esta cafetería fue por evitar el movimiento de fans y reporteros con todos sus flashes y murmullos necesitados y vacíos. Incluso si debo venir desde el ala de los vuelos internacionales, incluso si suelo llegar con horas de anticipación para permitirnos esto, e incluso si tuve que comprar como persona jurídica esta destartalada cafetería que es el sustento de este muchacho quien no tiene idea de cómo aún se mantiene a flote el negocio, yo regreso a por estos encuentros. Porque Minho no tenía idea de quién era yo tras mi mascarilla negra de siempre, porque estrujó su vasito descartable con agua cuando más adelante se lo confesé, y porque aún mucho antes de eso se quedaba parado junto a mi mesa preguntándome por mi viaje, cómo es el clima allá, y si había empacado lo correcto.

Minho quería ser piloto –qué gracioso-, pero era un sueño muy alto para su ajustada familia. Quiso ser _flight attendant_ , pero eso aún era muy alto. Estudió idiomas y Recepción en una de las agencias promotoras de educación del estado. Esta olvidada cafetería donde he visto las donuts del mostrador llenarse más y más de moho cada que regreso, es lo más cerca que está Minho de sus sueños.

_Una vez hablé inglés con un suizo, Changmin sunbaenim. Hice una perfecta venta. Lástima que nunca volvió…_

Me contó con emoción y ausencia de decepción aquella vez.

Minho debería vender su sonrisa verde perfecto y los faroles de sus ojos, pienso yo. El mundo aún no sabe que él es combustible no fósil que tanto buscan.

Yo ordenaré un café cualquiera y Minho me servirá uno con leche y caramelo porque es el más rico según su propia opinión. Él tomará mi mano cuando me pregunte a dónde viajo esta vez y yo le responda que a Japón. Me preguntará por mamá, por su estadía en esa casa mental A-1 que mi agencia financia. Y luego hablaremos de nada importante, que es todo lo que vale la pena porque viene de su boca.

-         Hola.

Hay flores saliendo de la cabeza de Minho, atravesando la gorra. Y hierba dorada-oxidada creciendo alta del mostrador. Un enjambre blanquecino de mosquitos de verano pasa entre nosotros.

El café de _Glaseado_ sabe agrio, corrompido, a unos días lejos de fermentar. Como tú, mamá. Justo como tú y yo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nota: [Fanart ](https://scontent-mia1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xaf1/v/t1.0-9/10906211_819377828128818_3691739092850918200_n.jpg?oh=74a9a13e3131cef42f664323c66a7e51&oe=56A66891)hecho por [STsuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki). La amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Siguiente reto: soya + campus universitario + beanie.


End file.
